Kids Shouldn't Play With the Time Stream
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: Pitch is back, more like his in the past. Jack's past to be specific. Now the Guardians must stop Pitch from altering the time stream before jack disappears forever. But when they get there, can they stop themselves from saving a certain prankster from a watery grave? Warning: adult themes
1. Prologue

**Ok, I know that I have like twenty thousand different stories going on right now, but this has been in my head for a while and I just want to get it out there. And besides I haven't done one for Rise of the Guardians yet so yeah. Enjoy.**

Darkness swirled through the catacomb- like tunnels. Dirt and rotted wood from a broken bedframe littered the stone ground underneath a sealed tunnel. Shadows roamed the halls, never truly taking shape. Black bird cages swayed in a nonexistent breeze. A hollow globe sat on a stone platform, a million tiny little lights cast a yellow glow across a ghostly throne.

Amber eyes roamed the globe before turning to the black sand swirling in his hand. The sand shakily took the shape of a hooded figure holding a hooked staff. His eye narrowed and anger bubbled up inside of him. His hand quickly crushed the sandy figure. It was all is fault. If hadn't interfered, he would have had everything he ever wanted, but the boy had a way of messing things up. If only he could go back in time and stop that from happening, he would. He paused.

The Nightmare King stood and walked to the globe. That was it. If he could just change that moment and permanently get rid of the nuisance, he'd have everything. But why stop there? Why not just get rid of him completely and not have to deal with him in the future, or is it the present? It didn't really matter now anyway. He walked around the globe till he reached the UK. Grinning he gazed down at the hourglass that formed in the palm of his hand, time to pay an old friend a visit.

**Alrighty, that's the prologue people. I will have the first chapter up as fast as I can. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Jack never thought in a million years that reading would be fun. He hated it when he was mortal and after he became Jack Frost, reading seemed so trivial compared to what he did on a daily biases. But after a tincey-wincey little mishap in the Workshop, North banished him to the library saying it was time for him to do something constructive instead of destructive. He had even went as far as to place a yeti-sentry by the door to make sure he didn't escape. After searching thoroughly for an escape route (The giant floor to ceiling windows didn't open and there were no hidden passages behind any bookshelves), Jack wondered randomly through the aisles.

Grumbling to himself, Jack moved into the kids' section (and wondering why North had so many kids' books when the only kid running around here was him). His eyes grazed over the titles, not really paying attention to what he was reading. He noticed a book that seemed somewhat interesting. Pulling the book of the self, he read the title, Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Jack shrugged and went back to the main room. He jumped onto one of the plush couches. He pivoted his body sideways until his back rested against the arm rest and swung his legs onto the cushion. He placed the book up against his thighs and opened to the first page.

BREAKLINE!

Jack had just reached the part when Percy was claimed by his father Poseidon when a load shout tore him from his book. "FROSTBITE!" The doors of the library slammed open and Bunny stormed into the room. Jack looked up from his book and busted out laughing.

"Oh my Gosh! Look, it's the Easter porcupine!" He laughed nearly rolling off the couch.

Bunny was covered from ear to foot in green, pick, purple, yellow, and blue paint. His fur was matted together in pointed clumps. "That's it!" Bunny shouted before lunging at Jack. The hardened paint restricted his movements and slowed him down, allowing Jack to escape on top of a bookshelf.

"What happened Bunny?" Jack asked still laughing.

"You know bloody well what happened." Bunny growled.

"Me?!" jack said placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "What makes you think I did this?"

"It's always you!" Bunny roared. "You were messing with my paints again. Put them into water balloons and hiding them in my top cabinet."

Jack roared with laughter again. "You just now got that? Bunny I did that_ weeks_ ago."

Bunny growled and shook a fist at him. "This better come out or so help me I will throttle you!"

"Relax Cottontail; it comes out with soap and water."

Bunny grumbled under his breath and stalked out of the library, headed for the nearest bathroom.

ANOTHER BREAKLINE!

Jack was trying to pay attention, he really was, but these meeting were so _boring_ and they were all exactly the same. They all gave a report on how they were doing and stuff like that and then Bunny and North will go off on which of their holidays where the best. Jack was really starting to get sick of it.

"Christmas."

"Easter."

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"WINTER SOLSTIS!"

North and Bunny stopped and looked at the winter spirit. Tooth face-palmed and shook her head. "Oh Jack, not you too." She said.

"What, it made them stop didn't it?" He said shrugging. He slouched in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Are we boring you, Frostbite?" Bunny asked crossing his arms.

"Oh no, your arguments are _very _entertaining." He said rolling his eyes underneath his lids.

"Are you not interested in our work?" Tooth asked.

Jack sat up. "It's not that, it's just… We have these meeting all the time and I could understand it if there were changes happening, but all we do is talk about the same old things and then Bunny and North will get into a fight about which of their holidays is the best."

"How hard is it to just go-" Jack turned to the right and place a huge smile on his face his eyes staring at an unseen person. "Hello Bunny." He said.

He turned to the right and took on a horrible Aussie accent. "G'day Mate!"

He turned back to the left. "How are you doing today?"

To the right, "Wonderful, I just finished painting a new batch of googies today and we should be all ready for Easter. How was bring snow to Canada?"

To the left, "Oh it was fine, they are just enter spring right now so I only gave them a mile or so."

Aussie, "Nice talking to you mate. G'bye Jack."

Jack, "Good bye Bunny."

Jack turned back to the Guardians. "See, how hard is it to do that?"

Sandy was silently laughing as Tooth had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle hers. North chuckled and Bunny just rolled his eyes in amusement. "You know, Frostbites got a point." Bunny said to North.

"Exactly," Jack said.

"I said we do away with these meetings."

"But we can't just stop them all together. We do need a meeting once in a while." Tooth said.

Sandy threw up his a hand and a picture of a calendar. The calendar flipped through the months and a single day was taken out of each month.

"Once a month?" North said rubbing his beard. "That is fine with me."

Jack jumped in the air with a cheerful "Yes!" and ran out of the room. The group chuckled and followed the happy spirit into the globe room. Phil the Yeti strolled over to them carrying a tray off cookies and eggnog. They each grabbed a cup and stood around chatting idly. Jack stood, watching Sandy's pictures flash across his head as he told Jack a story of a Norse god he once met. He told of a battle between godly beings and giant ice people. Jack's interest was sparked by the mention of the ice giants, but was quickly differed by a bright, shining light coming from the roof window. Jack nudged Sandy as the light began to grow brighter. "What does that mean?" He asked the smaller man.

A picture of a moon floated over Sandy's head as he tried to get the others attention. Jack glanced up at the window and saw The Man in the Moon growing bigger as the light grew brighter. "Hey guys," Jack called to the others, but Tooth was conversing to her mini-selves and North and Bunny were too busy fighting to hear him.

"Guys," Nothing.

Sighing, Jack put his finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled. The other Guardians turned to him as he pointed to the window. North turned and saw the Moon. "Manny! Jack, why didn't you say something?"

Jack looked at North in disbelief before crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. He stole a glance at Sandy who gave him a look that said 'now you know how I feel'. Jack rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to North.

"Manny, how are you my friend?" He asked.

A shadow appeared in the light, forming the shape they were all too familiar with. "Pitch!?" Bunny cried.

"What? I thought we took care of him?" Jack said moving forward.

"We did. He shouldn't even have enough power to frighten the Groundhog for at least another century!" Bunny said.

"Manny, what is happening?" North asked.

Another shaped formed, this time, into an hour glass. "Father Time?" North said confused. "We do not understand."

The white-blue light faded, leaving the Guardians puzzled. "What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"I do not know, but there is one person who may know." North said heading toward the sleigh entrance.

"Who?" Jack asked.

North glance back at him with a smile. "Father Time."

'Father Time' Jack mouthed. Tooth just shrugged before following North down the hall. Jack moved to follow but was struck by a sudden, intense pain in his head. Jack gasped and clutched his head, but as quickly as the pain came, it vanished.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just-"

"Jack!" Tooth cried. Jack head snapped up to hers but her eyes were trained on his legs.

Jack glanced down and terror shot threw him. His legs were vanishing and it was slowly crawling up his torso! "NORTH!" Jack cried as his hands began to vanish.

North, Bunny, and Sandy turned at the sound of Jack's cry. They gasped and ran toward him. "North, what is happening?!" Bunny asked in horror.

"I do not know!" North said. North placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, look at me." Jack's fear-filled eyes met North's. "We will get you out of this."

"North, I-" Jack said before he disappeared completely. North fell forward into the space Jack had occupied moments before. The sound of wood hitting wood filled the room as Jack's staff clattered to the ground, frostless.

Silence filled the room as Bunny picked up the staff. "North, what the heck just happened?" Bunny whispered.

North was silent for a moment before heading toward the sleigh entrance with new found rigor. "We must see Father Time, now."

**Wow, that is the second time I have written this chapter. My original flash drive died and everything on it was gone. So I have to rewrite everything. I will try to get the updates as fast as I can, but I'm leaving for college in a week so I will do my best. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the wait. Just started college two weeks ago and have been super busy.**

The ride to Father Time's was quite. There was no complaining from and air sick Aussie and no witty jests at his expense by a winter spirit. He'll never admit it, but Aussie missed the annoying little sprite. He would stop complaining and ride North sleigh every day if it brought Jack back, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. Bunny sighed and looked out at the scenery for the first time since they left the workshop. His eyes were drawn to a giant, a-shaped tower in the middle of a city. "Uh, North, why are we in Paris?" Bunny asked confused.

"Tis where Father Time live," North said without turning from the giant clock tower they were headed.

Bunny moved toward the front. "Um, North, you do realize that we are headed toward a giant clock right?" he asked.

North said nothing as the building got closer. "North?" Tooth said as she came up next to him, concern on her face. "Uh, North, we are getting closer."

Sandy floated behind him and shook his shoulder as the sleigh sped closer to the clock face, North just grinned manically. "North? NORTH!" Bunny shouted. The two Guardians screamed and Sandy covered his face as they came into contact with the clock's face…but there was no impacted. The sleigh had passed right through the glass as if it was a mirage. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy looked around in wonder at the sight. The clock was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Whoa," Bunny mumbled in awe, his jaw slack. The sleigh circled overhead for a moment before it touched down on a helicopter platform. The crew jumped out.  
"This place is amazing!" Tooth cried as she flew through the air.

"Tis, isn't it?" North said with his hands on his hips. The group crossed a metal bridge onto the main platform. Once their feet touched the metal, a deep, resonating tick filled their ears and vibrated through their feet.

A giant grandfather clock rested in the center of the room. It stood over five stories high. Its pendulum could easily use the sleight for croquet. "Wow, now that's a big clock." Bunny said as he stood at its base and looked up. He looked around the room and noticed that it was covered with junk. Five to ten desks were scattered about, each completely covered in clocks. There were completed clocks and clocks in parts. There were clocks from different eras and even sundials. There were shinny clock and clocks that were cover in dirt and grime and rust. There were coo-coo clocks and Rolexes. In the corner was a curtained off section. The curtain was pulled open halfway, revealing a bed that also held gears and parts. In another corner, hidden in the shadows, was what appeared to be a blue police box.

There was one old fashioned desk that sat directly behind the grandfather clock. This desk appeared to have some order to it. An old fashioned mantle clock stood erect. It's back open and parts where scattered out behind it as if someone was trying to fix it. "Father Time?" North called out.

There was a loud thud and the desk jumped, send some of the parts flying. A string of curses sounded from under the desk. A head popped up. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties. He had messy brown hair and glasses on that gave him the appearance of a bug. "Who goes there?" He asked with a smooth British accent.

"Father Time! It is I, North!" North proclaimed his arms spread out wide. The man stood and dusted himself off. He wore a suite and tie underneath a tan trench coat.

"North?" He said puzzled. "You're not north. North is," He stuck his finger in his mouth and brought it back out with a pop. He spun in circles with his finger in the air. He stopped suddenly and pointed in a random direction. "That way."

Father Time pushed past the group who looked bewildered. Bunny spun his finger next to his temple in the universal sign of "this guy is off his rocker." "Um, Father Time, it's I, Nicolas St. North. You know, Santa Claus?"

Father Time just stared at him through his giant glasses. Sighing North reached up and took off Father Time's bug glasses. Father Time blinked before breaking into a giant grin. "Ah, North!" He shouted making them jump. He hugged North around the middle. "Why didn't you say so?" North just rolled his eyes.

Father Time moved to one of the desks, searching through its contents. "What brings the mighty Guardians to my humble abode?" He asked.

"Well, sir," Tooth said. "We came to see if you help us. Our friend, Jack, just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Father Time asked still searching. He moved onto another desk and the group followed.

"He vanished into thin air!"

"Was it and immediate disappearance or was it a little at a time?"

"A little at a time."

Father Time was silent for a moment. "Well, sounds to me like your friend was erased."

Bunny started. "What do you mean 'erased'?"

"I mean he was removed from the timeline. He no longer exists."

The Guardians stared at Father Time in horror. "Is there any way to fix it?"

"Going back in time to the moment that was tampered with and fixing it is the only way."

Bunny rubbed his chin. "Pitch must have gone back in time and-"

"PITCH!? YOU WORK FOR PITCH?!" Father Time cried swinging a staff at Bunny's head. Bunny ducked. The other Guardians stood shocked for a moment as to seeing Father Time suddenly becoming violent. "RETURN WHAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

He took another swing and Bunny jumped back. Tooth rushed between them and held out her hands. "No Father Time! We don't work for Pitch!"

Father Time paused mid-swing. "You don't?"

"No," Tooth replied shaking her head.

Father Time shrugged and leaned the stuff against a desk nonchalantly and continued his search as if he hadn't just been trying to bash Bunny's head in. Bunny looked at North and pointed to Father Time in a can-you-believe-this-guy gesture. North just shrugged and followed after Father Time.

"What did Pitch steal from you?" Tooth asked floating alongside him.

"He stole a Time Turner."

"A Time Turner? What's a Time Turner?" Bunny asked standing a few feet away. He wasn't going to risk getting any closer in case Father Time decided to go postal again. "Isn't that the name of that thing in that book written by that British woman, what was her name? Rolling?"

"It's Rowling and that woman barged in here and stole one of the Time Turners and jumped into a dimension full of wizards."

"Father Time, what is a Time Turner?" Tooth asked voicing Bunny's previous question.

"A Time Turner is a time traveling device the can go anywhere in time. It can even jump dimensions." Father Time explained.

"Jump dimensions? There are other dimensions?" Bunny asked shocked.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, actually from a non-liner, non-subjective point of view; it's more like a big ball of wibbly, wobbly…time-y, wimey…stuff."

"Do you know what time he went to?" North asked ignoring what he just said.

"Of course," Father Time said as he picked up his staff. Bunny moved back a few feet. Father Time touched the orb attached to the top. Inside, a clock face appeared and sped backwards. When they stopped, Father Time looked up. "He is in colonial Burgess."

"Then that's where we need to go. Whatever Pitch did, it erased Jack. We must stop him." North said slapping his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yes, you must, but there is more than just Jack's existence at stake. I fear that if Pitch succeeds, there will be no future to come back to." Father Time said seriously.

"Then we shall not fail." North said.

"You will need these." Father Time said as he slipped a Time Turner onto each of their necks. "I can send you to the few minutes before Pitch gets there and it's up to you to stop him."

They start toward the grandfather when a hand stopped North. "You cannot mess with the timeline. If you change a single thing you might just change your own futures." Father Time said.

North nodded. Father Time messed with the clock face on his staff and a blue-white portal appeared inside the grandfather clock. Just as they were about to step into it, a horrible sound filled the room. It sounded like a mix between a horse's neigh and a woman's scream. A herd of Nightmares appeared from the shadows and swooped down over them. The Guardians moved to fight but Father Time stopped them. "Go, I will hold them off."

North hesitated for a moment before he nodded and jumped into the portal, the others flowing quickly behind. Father Time turned to Nightmares and smiled. He pulled out a metal wand-looking thing from his pocket. It glowed blue at the tip and gave off a high pitched noise. He looked at it and gave an amused chuckle. "Good old J.K." he said before jumping into the fight.

Father Time pointed the wand-thingy at a Nightmare and it exploded into black dust. He pivoted his body to the right and took out two more the same way. He laughed and destroyed Nightmares in funny poses, over his head, under his leg, behind his back. He was having so much fun that he didn't see the Nightmare behind him. The Nightmare ran into him, knocking him to the floor. His staff flew out of his hands and skidded across the ground. The hands on the clock spun out of control.

Father Time destroyed the Nightmare that hit him and the rest before he picked up his staff. The hands stopped at a time five years before they were supposed to arrive. It was too late to do anything. "They're on their own now."

BBBBBRRRREEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNNNEE EEEEE!

The Guardians landed rather painful in a patch of lush grass. Bunny groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "I'm seeing googies." He said.

"Um, North are you sure this is where we are supposed to be? It feels like something's wrong." Tooth said fluttering back and forth.

"I do not know, perhaps we should look around and-"

North was interrupted by a child's cry. "Jack! No fair!"

A young boy crashed through the bush directly across from them. He threw his hands in the air and did a happy dance. "Come on Em. You have to be faster than that!" Jack shouted before he turned around and froze. Standing before him was a short, round man made of gold sand, a human-humming bird hybrid, a giant man wearing a red fur coat and a long white beard, and a six-foot tall rabbit…or was it a kangaroo.

The Guardians were frozen too. They couldn't believe their eyes. They boy before them couldn't be old than twelve. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, but there was no mistaking who it was. Tooth moved forward and inch, her hands covering her mouth. She uttered a single word. "Jack."

**Wow, that's a lot. I thought you guys deserved a long chapter due to me not updating very much. I will do my best to remedy that. Life of a college student is not easy. I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to my little sister. She is a who fan of the guy i put as Father Time, who i don't own just borrowed REVIEW!**


End file.
